Love Suffers
by SweetAngel1013
Summary: This is a story I wrote myself about my own characters. Belle is a normal teenage girl with normal problems...sorta. She met Tristin in 6th grade and fell for him. Now they are broken up and its her struggle to get back to normal. T for language. Also no flames. I will probably add more to this.
1. Kali

A petite girl sat in the middle of her blue queen sized bed, cross-legged. In front of her lay a white male t-shirt, a red male sweatshirt, a small ring and a heart pendant. She picked up the ring, running her finger over the small band. A knock startled her into dropping the small item into her lap, it landing on her ankle. Her door opened, revealing a busty brunette. "Belle?" The brunette questioned. Belle waved her in, "Hi, Kali." She responded as her friend sat on the edge of the big bed.

"What's this about?" Her friend asked quietly. Belle smiled sadly, picking up the ring once again and dropping it into Kali's hands. "Give this back to Tristin." Her once happy face saddened of her now ex-boyfriend. The girl who currently sat beside her was her ex-boyfriend's current girlfriend. The ring was a gift as well as the pendant. The sweatshirt was borrowed and never returned. It hit Belle hard when she found out Kali and Tristin were dating, given that Belle had been in love with Tristin for 5 years. Kali began to shake her head.

"They're yours!" Belle closed Kali's fingers around the ring.

"I don't." She paused, "No, I can't keep them anymore. They are a symbol of him loving me. Give them back to him. He gave them to me and I no longer want them." Belle traced the heart pendant. "I can't bear to throw them out." She continued. "So I'm giving them back." She paused again. "If I keep them, I will never move on. It's my way of letting go." Thick silence filled the air between the two girls.

"I should go." Kali stood, grabbing the items off the bed and stuffing them in her bag. "Bye, Belle."


	2. Graduation

A petite blonde haired woman sat beside her tall brown haired husband, watching their youngest daughter graduate from high school. Their other two children watched from beside them. The small girl stepped up towards the principal, her parents cheering in the background. She smiled sheepishly at the audience before following the rest of her class to her seat. "Congratulations Class of 2015!" The crowd cheered.

The small girl leaped up from her chair and ran to her mother. Her mother hugged her tightly, "You did it, Belle." She smiled into her daughter's blonde highlighted brown locks. Belle's friends appeared behind her father chanting "We did it!" Belle's friends consisted of Marie, Lyn, Conner, Kay, and one of her greatest friend, Miles. Belle slipped out from her mother's hug and wrapped her arms around her friends.

"We worked hard to get here, guys. The drama, the teachers and the awful homework! Now we're gonna split up, but I want you all to come visit me soon." Belle told them. Marie, Kay, Miles and Lyn nodded in agreement as Conner slipped away from the group.

A tall boy caught the corner of Belle's eye. She excused herself from the group and slowly walked towards him. He was leaned against the back wall, towering over most of the parents in the room. He was mildly built with dark brown hair and stormy blue eyes. Belle stopped in front of the boy, "What are you doing here, Tristin?" The boy, Tristin, looked down at her 5'5 frame. Her maroon and white robes were opened, revealing her knee-length red dress. Her face was clear and pale white. For the ceremony, she had removed her scarlet glasses. Her blonde highlighted brown hair was curled to frame her small face. Her expressive brown eyes stared up at him with questions swimming in them.

"Do you want me to meet your father with you?" He asked harshly. She flinched at the sound of his voice. "Only if you want to. She responded hotly. "If you're gonna be an ass about it, you really don't have to." Tristin smirked. 'Still fiery as ever.' He thought. Anger blazed in her dark brown eyes, the heat practically rolling off her in waves. The ends of her brown hair turned a red color with her anger. 'I bet if I touched her right now, she would burn my hand.' Tristin thought again as electricity blazed between them.

"I'm not being an ass, Belle." Her small hands fisted as he said her name. Her jaw opened, revealing her unusually sharp canines. "You have no right to be here, Smith." She practically growled. Tristin chuckled darkly.

"I used to go here, I have friends here –Belle scoffed- My ex-girlfriend goes here." Belle growled. "I'm not your anything, asshole! Yes, I was your girlfriend –She sneered the word- I tried to be the best I could be, I was in love with you, for god's sake! I literally fell on my ass with you. Can't even describe how hurt I was. Not even gonna go into the whole Kali thing. Why do that? Yes, I understand you can't help who you fall in love with. God, do I understand. I only wish it wasn't true, because god does it hurt. Yes I know you didn't want to hurt, but you can't break someone's heart especially if that person has been in love with you for five years, and not hurt them." Tears rolled down her enflamed cheeks. "I am done being that girl who is your toy. I hate it!" Tristin sighed.

"I never tried to hurt-"

"Bullshit!" Belle interrupted. "Bull-fucking-shit, you didn't try to hurt me. It is not possible to break someone's heart and not hurt them, you dumbass!" Tristin cringed at how loud her voice rang. "Be quiet, Belle." Tristin soothed, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She yanked it from his grasp.

"Back the hell off. You don't have the right to touch me! I can't believe I ever loved you!" Tristin winced at her harshly spoken words.

"Don't say that." He begged quietly.

"And why not?" Belle asked angrily, "After the lies and the hiding who you are. It was like you were ashamed of me! You told Kali everything about your life. Your family, your injuries, everything. I told you everything, even about my biological father. Every fear, ever worry, everything with my family. I trusted you! For me, that's such a big deal, just letting you in was hard. That's even harder now because you betrayed that trust I had in you." Belle finished, the tears flowing faster.

"Are you saying you hate me?" He asked, a hurt look in his blue eyes.

"Of course not. I told you I don't break my promises, even if you do." Belle sighed, "I should go. My mom will be wondering where I am." She backed away from him and for the third time in her life, he let her walk away.


End file.
